You're Not Allowed To Leave Me
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Harry Potter lives a simple life with his aunt,uncle,and cousin until one night he sees a boy fall unconscious in his back yard.Soon he is introduced to a new world and something he thought he'd never find...Love. Be warned...It's backwards...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

**NOTE: **This is a new idea... I hope you like it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

"Harry, get back inside this house right now, darling!" yelled a very thin woman with short brown hair that never looked anything less than perfect. "It's beginning to rain. You'll catch your death out here!"

The woman smiled as her nephew waved and came running up. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he walked past his aunt and went inside. Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin in Number 4 Privet Drive; it was a mansion just like every other house in the neighborhood, but it was, in Harry's mind, the best.

"It's alright, dear," Petunia said as she closed the door behind her. "I just don't want you sick like Dudley. One sick teenager is enough for me!" she laughed.

Harry smiled as he went to the sink to wash his hands. "Is Dudley not feeling any better?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Petunia sighed. "And I think your uncle Vernon may be coming down with the same thing."

"Well, I can't say I'd feel sorry for him," Harry mumbled darkly as he turned off the water and used a rag to dry his hands. Petunia walked over to him and gave him a small hug.

"You know your uncle isn't meaning to hurt you," she said in an attempt to ease her nephew's pain. "It will simply take him more time to come to terms with everything you told us." She smiled at him then. "Not to worry, he will come around!"

"I told you guys three weeks ago and he still hasn't come around," Harry said as he stared down at his hands. "I didn't ask to be like this," he whispered sadly.

"No one can chose who to love," Petunia said in a hurry as she grabbed Harry's hands in hers. "Love is a beautiful gift no matter what it looks like. Your uncle ought to know that." She let his hands go and hugged him once more. "You listen to me, Harry James Potter, you need not worry about what anyone thinks. Dudley and I are here for you, and your parents would be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his aunt. They stood like that for a few more seconds before Harry pulled away. "Is there anything I can do to help prepare dinner?"

"Not until you've showered," Petunia laughed. "And do try to tame that nest on top of your head."

"My hair is hopeless," Harry laughed as he turned to leave the kitchen, "but I guess I'll try to tame it again."

"Please do," Petunia called after him. She watched him walk away and then began to prepare the chicken they would be eating that night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco!" called a tall, blonde man named Lucius as he briskly walked into his son's room.

"Yes, Father?" Draco immediately asked as he knelt down in front of his father. The two looked exactly alike, both with silver-blonde hair, pale skin, and mercury silver eyes. They were each tall and muscular. There were only two differences in their appearance, Lucius had to use a cane to walk and around Draco's neck was a magical collar that kept his true self under control. Draco had a darker side that was lethal if released.

"There is a new job we need you to take care of," Lucius said as lifted his cane and pulled the silver snake head on the top off. The snake head was attached to a slender black piece of polished wood, a wand. "Stand," he ordered.

Draco stood up and held out his left arm to his father, the usual routine whenever he was sent on a job. Lucius rolled up the sleeve of his son's shirt to reveal a skull and snake tattoo on his forearm. He placed the tip of his wand to the tattoo and the collar around Draco's neck disappeared as his silver eyes melted into a deep charcoal color and took on a dangerous gleam. "Draconis?" Lucius said slowly. This name was reserved for Draco's other self. His son looked into his eyes and Lucius knew that Draco was gone. "Number 3 Privet Drive, this man," he said as he handed Draco a picture of an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, Father," Draconis said in his low baritone voice. Then in a flash he was gone.

Lucius smiled and went to his study. Seated at his desk was his employer. "Draconis has been sent, my lord," he said with a bow.

"Good," said the man in a high, evil voice. "This job will surely prove to be a challenge for him. I hope he returns. Your wife may not like it if he doesn't."

"Do not worry about Narcissa, my lord," Lucius said with a sneer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, can you set the table for me?" Petunia asked her nephew when he came back down to the kitchen after his shower.

"Of course," Harry smiled. He gathered the appropriate materials and went into the dining room to set the table. The table was rather large for the family of four but came in handy whenever the Dursleys, Harry's aunt and uncle, threw their yearly social parties. Living in such a magnificent house made the Dursleys very popular in the community. But having to clean such a large house was always a chore, especially since his Aunt Petunia didn't trust any butlers or maids to clean the house right. Harry and Petunia were the ones who cleaned and on rare occasions Dudley, Harry's cousin, would help out.

Harry finished setting the table and went back into the kitchen. Petunia had already finished cooking and told Harry to ask Dudley if he felt up to coming down to join them. So Harry made his way back upstairs to the second floor and knocked on Dudley's door. "Come in," he heard his cousin say weakly.

"Hey, Dudley," Harry said softly as he pushed the door open and walked inside. His cousin was lying in bed and looked paler than he normally looked. "Are you up to coming down for supper?"

"No," Dudley said as he placed a pillow over his brown culry head. "The mere thought of food makes me want to hurl."

Harry laughed. "That's a first," he teased. Dudley used to be really overweight and went on a diet to be on the wrestling team at school. Even though he had thinned down, eating was still one of his favorite hobbies.

"Shut up, cousin," Dudley growled, but Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I'll tell Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Dudley said. Harry tunred around and saw that he had removed the pillow from his face. Dudley slowly sat up and motioned for Harry to come closer. Harry did. "How's father?" Dudley asked.

Harry sighed, "The same as ever. He won't even look at me and he's been eating every meal he's home for in his study."

"I'm sorry," Dudley said sincerely.

"It's not your fault," Harry told him.

"It's not yours either," Dudley retorted. Then he chuckled and changed the subject. "So have you met any good-looking blokes since I've been sick?"

Harry groaned and blushed. "No, you whale," he said as he turned to leave.

"I was only asking, four-eyes!" Dudley called after him with a laugh.

"Go back to sleep already!" Harry said with a poorly restrained smile as he closed the door so Dudley couldn't embarass him further. Then he went back downstairs, mumbling about his stupid, idiot cousin the whole way.

"What did Dudley say?" Petunia asked as Harry came into view.

"He said he wasn't up to it," Harry told her. She studied his face and noticed the red tint.

"Are you feeling ill as well?" she asked as she went over and put a hand on Harry's forehead.

"No, Dudley was being an idiot," Harry said as he pulled away from Petunia's hand. She laughed and left him alone. "So are we going to wait for Uncle Vernon?"

"No, I think not. He called while you were in the shower and said he was working late and might sleep at the office," Petunia said with a slightly dark tone to her usually bright voice. "It appears as if it will just be you and me."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "Let's eat." Then he helped his aunt fix their plates and they went to eat in the dining room.

_Later that night... 1:00 a.m._

**BOOM!**

At the loud clap of thunder Harry was woken out of his peaceful sleep. He threw on his glasses and looked over at his window. He could hear the rain beating against it and was surprised that the harsh sound hadn't woken him before the thunder. The sky was incredibly black with bright flashes of lightning. Harry took his glasses back off and lay back to try and fall asleep. He listened to the sounds of the storm: the rain hitting his window, the thunder booming, and the wind rattling the shingles on the roof and blowing small debree on the house.

Then suddenly his window was blown open with a loud smack as the frame hit the wall. Harry grabbed his glasses again and jumped up to close the window. As he approached the window rain poured in and got his silky forest green pajamas wet. He closed his eyes against the rain and wind and hastily closed the window, only looking when it was fully shut. And that's when he saw it... There was something moving in the back yard.

Harry wiped his glasses on his shirt and looked out to see what the thing was. Since it was so dark he could only make out a small shadow as it crawled across the lawn. He watched even closer and noticed that the figure had stopped and was lying down. Then a bright flash of lightning lit up the whole sky and Harry saw that the figure was a man who looked badly hurt.

Harry locked the window and threw on some shoes before running out of his room and down to the second flight of stairs. He was careful not to make too much noise as he ran past Dudley's room. His cousin was sick and wouldn't be much help. He ran to the first floor and burst into his aunt and uncle's room. They each jumped up.

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" Harry yelled as he threw on the light switch and bathed the room in light. His aunt squinted her eyes and pulled the blanket up higher on herself.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon asked as he glared at his nephew. Harry flinched at the harsh tone.

"There's someone passed out in the back yard," Harry said after a second's delay.

"What?" Petunia asked as she became fully awake.

"I saw him from my window," Harry said in a rush. "From what I saw he looked really hurt. We need to go help him!"

"Get up, Vernon!" Petunia exclaimed as she got up and quickly grabbed a robe and some shoes. Her husband didn't seem to be in such a rush and instead yawned and stretched before getting up.

"Alright, Harry, let's go," Petunia said as she rushed past Harry and into the hall. "Move your ass!" she yelled back at Vernon. Harry smiled and followed his aunt into the kitchen. They turned on the lights outside and unlocked the door. Vernon joined them and led the way outside.

"Where is he?" Petunia asked loudly so her voice would carry over the rain, thunder, and wind.

"He was under my window," Harry said as he ran along the side of the house and searched the yard. "There!" he called as he made his way over to the man on the ground. When he got there he noticed it wasn't a man, it was a boy around Harry's age. He was a really attractive boy around Harry's age.

"Harry, get back," Petunia warned as she knelt beside him. "He could be dangerous."

"He doesn't look dangerous," Harry pointed out.

Vernon bent down next to them. "What's that on his neck?" he asked.

Harry looked. Around the boy's neck was some sort of collar. It was a deep green color and had intricate silver markings all over it. "Let's get him inside," Petunia said. "We need to get out of this weather. Pick him up, Vernon."

"Me?" Vernon asked as if he had just been asked to eat trash.

"Yes, you. You're the strongest out here," Petunia snapped. "Now get to it!"

"Alright, dear," Vernon said quickly as he bent down to pick up the boy. He carried him bridal style and led the way back into the house.

"Take him upstairs to the third floor," Petunia ordered as she locked the door behind them. Vernon grunted but trudged through the kitchen and headed upstairs. "That'll teach him to stop complaining," she winked at Harry. Harry just laughed and hurried after his uncle.

They put the boy in the room next to Harry's. "What do we do now?" Vernon growled.

"_You_, can go," Petunia said as she turned to glare at her husband. Honestly, why did she love that man? "Harry and I can handle things from here."

"Alright, dear," Vernon said as he headed for the door. "I'll head back to bed."

"Goodnight, dear," Petunia smiled as she bent over the boy on the bed.

"Goodnight, Uncle Vernon," Harry tried. His uncle mearly grunted. Harry sighed and focused back on the boy.

"At least he didn't ignore you," Petunia said softly.

"I guess," Harry said off-handedly. "We to need to find out what's wrong and get him dry. Can you go get some towels and the first aid kit?" he asked his aunt.

"Yes," she said. She jumped up and ran out of the room.

Once his aunt was gone Harry studied the stranger closer. He had silvery-blonde hair and unblemished, pale skin. Every feature looked noble and strong from his perfect hair, to his firm jaw-line, and down to his muscular chest. It was then Harry noticed that the front of the boy's black shirt had a darker stain on it. He touched it gently and when he pulled his hand away it had red liquid on it... "Blood," Harry whispered. He pulled up the boy's shirt and saw long cuts all over his chest. How did he get cut without ripping his shirt? he thought as Petunia came back in.

"Oh, goodness," she gasped as she handed Harry the towel and first-aid kit. "Is that blood?" she asked weakly. Harry nodded. "Oh, dear, I feel faint."

"It's okay, Aunt Petunia, I can handle it," Harry said as he used the towel to wipe excess water from the blonde.

"Are you sure, dear? What if he wakes up?" Petunia asked as she turned away from the bloody sight.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Harry said as he opened the first-aid kit and pulled out the scissors. "If you want to help you can fetch me some more towels, a pair of Dudley's pajamas, and a blanket for the bed."

"Alright," Petunia said in relief. She hurried off to get what Harry requested.

Harry used the scissors to cut away the boy's shirt and began to wipe away the blood with the towel he had. There were at least ten cuts on the boy's chest and they were each deep enough to scar. Once the cuts had stopped bleeding he used cotton balls to dab peroxide on them. He froze when the boy stirred and moaned. His eyes fluttered for a moment and Harry saw a small flash of silver beneath the heavy lids before they closed once again.

Harry released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and searched for more wounds. There were a few smaller cuts on the boy's arms. Harry put peroxide on them and as he leaned over to reach the boy's other side he saw a puddle of blood on the mattress that was coming from a long gash that started under the boy's armpit and disappeared into his black pants.

Petunia ran in at that moment with fresh towels. She handed everything to Harry and went to wait in the hall. Harry quickly grabbed a new towel and pressed it to the long dash on the boy's side. With one hand he held the towel and with the other he unbuttoned the boy's pants. He blushed when he discovered the boy was not wearing anything beneath his pants. 'Wow,' he thought, 'he's big.' He shook his head to clear it of the awkward thought.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a red face as he used both hands to gently pull off the pants. He threw them on the floor and returned to trying to stop the blood from pouring from the cut.

This cut took longer to stop than the others. Harry had gone through three towels. "Finally," he sighed in relief. "I was beginning to worry it would never stop bleeding," he said softly as he began putting peroxide on the boy's side.

"Why?"

"Why?" Harry laughed. "I'd rather not have you die of blood lo-" His head snapped up to look into stunning silver eyes. "Y-you shouldn't b-be awake," he stammered.

"I'm awake?" the blonde asked. "I figured I was dreaming."

"Why would you think that?" Harry smiled as he finished cleaning the blonde's wound.

"Well, I'm naked and then there's you," the blonde said with a hungry gaze all over Harry's body.

Harry blushed. "Well, you're not dreaming," he said softly.

"Then am I dead?" the blonde asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked as he paused in his work.

The blonde sat up and leaned forward to get closer to Harry. He gently grabbed Harry's chin in his hand and tilted the beautiful raven head up. 'What beautiful emerald eyes,' he thought as he looked through Harry's glasses. "If I'm dead it would explain why you're here."

"H-how?" Harry blushed as he tried to look away from the captivating silver eyes boring into his own.

"Because angels are supposed to be in heaven," the blonde whispered as he leaned closer to Harry until their lips were barely touching. "Such beauty could only belong to an angel." Then he placed a chaste kiss upon Harry's lips before pulling away and lying back down. "But why would an angel help a demon like me?" he sighed.

Harry was stunned. The naked blonde with cuts and briuses all over his chest just kissed him! And called him beautiful! He shook his head to clear it. First he needed to bandage up the blonde. "Alright," he cleared his throat. "I'm Harry Potter and I saw you from my window. I got my aunt and uncle to help me get you up here so we could figure out what was wrong. My uncle went back to bed, my aunt got sick at the sight of blood, and my cousin is sick, so I'm the only one here to take care of you." He said all of this really fast. "What's your name?"

"Call me Draco," the blonde smiled. "And thank you for taking care of me."

"Your welcome," Harry mumbled as he picked up the roll of bandage wrap from the first aid kit. "Can you sit up for me?" Harry asked and when he turned back to Draco he froze.

Draco was right in his face. "I can do anything you want me to," he said huskily.

"J-just still s-sit while I you wrap b-bandage in," Harry blushed. He felt like an idiot. Draco smiled at him and moved back some. Harry avoided eye contact and wrapped the bandage around Draco's chest and back, making sure to cover every injury He stopped just above Draco's waist and got a band-aid for the rest of the gash on his side so that his pants wouldn't get in the way of the wrapped bandage. "Um, I had my aunt bring you some pajamas from my cousin. He may be a bit wider than you, and shorter, but they should work," Harry said as he put away the bandage and picked up the pajamas. "If you feel up to standing I'll pull off that sheet and give you this fresh one... Or we can get another room for you," he offered.

"Where is your room?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed but answered anyway. "Next door," he said pointing at the left wall.

**"**Then I shall stay here," Draco said as he carefully stood and grabbed the pajama bottoms from Harry's hand. They were silky and a deep crimson color. He had to tie the string at the waist so they wouldn't fall down.

"I didn't even think about boxers," Harry said as he pulled the bloody sheet from the bed and threw it onto the pile of bloody towles.

"I don't wear them," Draco said as he grabbed the post at the end of the bed to steady himself as he began to sway on his feet.

Harry saw and rushed over after he finished fixing the new sheet. "You lost a lot of blood," he said in concern. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and blushed as the blonde leaned most of his weight on him. Draco was at least six inches taller than Harry. "Here, lie down," Harry said as he helped Draco sit back down on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked suddenly as Harry readjusted the pillows behind his head.

"I want you to be comfortable," Harry smiled as he pulled away to look down at Draco. Their eyes met.

"Yes, but why are you helping me?" Draco asked.

"Would you have rather I left you outside to die?" Harry laughed.

"No, because then a different angel would be tending to me," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and brought it to his lips.

"What-" Harry began but stopped when Draco kissed his hand.

"Goodnight, angel," he said softly.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered as he pulled his hand away and grabbed the dirty towels and sheet from the floor before leaving in a daze. He stopped at the door to turn the light off and could feel Draco's eyes watching his every move.

He didn't turn around and instead poked his aunt as he walked past her. She had fallen asleep waiting. "I'm done now, Aunt Petunia," Harry smiled. "I'll just take these to the laundry shoot and wash them tomorrow."

"Alright, dear," Petunia yawned. Then she seemed to snap to attention. "I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. "Tomorrow is Dudley's doctor appointment with Dr. Spelding. We'll be gone all day. Will you be alright? Maybe Vernon can take him."

"I'll be fine," Harry said sincerely. "I've stayed here alone before."

"Yes, but you won't be alone," Petunia pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Aunt Petunia, what could he possibly do to me? He looks about my age, he's weak, _and_ I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Petunia laughed. "You're right, I'm just being the paranoid aunt. Just call if you need anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry smiled as he went to drop off the towels in the laundry shoot. Petunia called goodnight as she passed by him on her way to bed.

Harry went to his room and changed into new pajamas before crawling into bed thinking about the blonde in the room next door. He touched his lips and felt an odd tingle.

Little did he know that the blonde next door was thinking about him as well...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NOTE: HI! This is DrarryTLA! I hope this story has caught your interest. If I can get some positive reviews I will gladly get another chapter up as soon as I can! (The same thing goes for my other stories!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Um, I'm sorry if I don't reply to reviews! Sometimes I do and other times I don't. Don't take it personally... And with this story expect a lot of things to be backwards or different...**

Sorry if the genres didn't fit very at first. I might have to work into them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

**NOTE: **This is a new idea... I hope you like it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

You're not allowed to leave me,

Because I need you here.

Losing you will hurt so much,

My one and only fear...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The Next Day..._

"Good morning!" Harry called as he walked into Draco's room. He looked over at the bed and saw that the blonde wasn't there. "Hello?" he tried as he set down the tray of food he had brought up on the dresser. He walked over to the bed and lifted up the blanket. Then a small white blur shot off the bed and Harry heard a small thud as whatever the small thing was hit the floor. He jumped onto the bed and crawled over to look over the edge. Just as he looked over he saw a fuffly white tail disappear under the bed. "Did you see that?" Harry exclaimed to no one in particular.

"See what?" a deep voice asked into Harry's ear as a muscled arm went around his waist and a broad chest was pressed against his back.

"There's a fluffy something under the bed!" Harry laughed. Then he froze. "Whoah!" he exclaimed as he jumped out from under the big blonde. "Where were you?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. "I had gone to the bathroom."

"Oh," Harry smiled. "I made you some breakfast," he said pointing over at the tray he had brought in. Then he peered over the edge of the bed again and looked under the bed. Nothing was there. "Well whatever it was is gone now," he said as he sat up and watched Draco eat. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungry," Draco said as he took a bite of a piece of toast.

"I bet," Harry laughed. They sat in silence until Draco finished eating. Then Harry scooted closer to Draco and gently pushed him back to lay down. Then he climbed off the bed. "Stay," he ordered as he went to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. "I want to give you fresh bandages," he said as he came back. "When I'm done I can make you some waffles if you're still hungry."

"Waffles?" Draco asked as he allowed Harry to cut away the bandages.

"You've never had a waffle before?" Harry asked in shock. He pulled away the old bandages. Draco lifted up slightly and nodded his head no. "Wow," Harry whispered. "I'll be sure to make them extra delicious," he smiled as he dabbed peroxide on the cuts. They looked ten times better. "They look almost healed," he pointed out. "They must not have been that bad."

"Or maybe it's just you," Draco said softly as he gently wiped a stray strand of hair out of Harry's face. Harry's face immediately turned a bright shade of crimson. He finished cleaning the wounds and rebandaged them without saying anything embarassing. He closed up the first aid kit and stood up.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked. Then he smiled. "Well, even if you're not I'm making you some waffles. You need to eat and get some energy back." He turned and said, "I'll be back shortly."

Draco watched Harry leave and then sat up. He bit back a groan of pain as his arm began to burn. The snake and skull tattoo was faintly glowing. "He's calling me back," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes tightly and rolled his head as a jolt shot up his arm. His head started pounding. "No," he bit out, "_I'm_ in control."

_"It's my time now."_

Draco opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, it's not," he growled lowly. His arm began burning even more and the pounding in his head increased. It felt as if at any moment his head would explode. "I'm not going anywhere! Not now!" he whispered as another jolt shot through him, this one more painful than the last. He doubled over and gritted his teeth before grabbing at the collar around his neck; it had begun to grow tighter.

_"You cannot resist to let me take over. Give in."_

"No," Draco said darkly. Another jolt went through his body, this time making his body convulse and he fell onto his back. He rolled over and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "I'm not letting you out," he growled.

_"Yes you are."_

"No," Draco refused. He heard running footsteps approaching. Another jolt rippled down his back. He arched up and bit his lip.

_"You're only hurting yourself. Let me erase the pain for you."_

The footsteps sounded closer. Draco pounded his fist onto the ground as his head pounded and he began to feel light-headed.

_"Ah... the angel is returning. I wish to greet him as well."_

"No!" Draco exclaimed as a final jolt went through his body just as the door to his room opened.

"Draco, what's happened?" Harry asked urgently as he burst into the room. "I heard a thud! Are you all right?" He ran over to the bed and just as he made to get on and look over on the other side for Draco, said blonde stood from the floor.

"I'm fine," Draco said with a smile. He walked around to the side of the bed to stand next to Harry. He gently lifted Harry's chin so he could look into the beautiful emerald eyes. Then he bent his head down to whisper in Harry's ear. "But call me Draconis."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **HaHaHa! I'm sorry for the shortness! But I could _not _resist the cliffhanger!

Forgive me? The next chapter will be longer I promise! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

**NOTE: **This is a new idea... I hope you like it.

****

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

_"But call me Draconis."_

"Draconis?" Harry asked with a blush. "Is that what Draco is short for?" Draco nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. He pulled Harry closer.

"Thank you for tending to my injuries," he said huskily. Harry looked up into his eyes and shuddered. They were much darker than they were earlier. There was something different about Draco- Draconis, something that almost seemed lethal and deadly. Had he simply missed it last night? Why did Draco seem so threatening now? Harry couldn't help but to suddenly have fear seeping into his heart.

"Y-you're w-welcome," Harry stammered as he looked away from the blonde. His cheek was being gently caressed by Draco's hand.

"Do not be afraid of me," Draconis said warmly. "I cannot hurt you."

"C-cannot?" Harry asked confused. The blonde was two times bigger than Harry, he could probably kill him if he wanted to.

"My father says to never hurt an angel," Draconis answered as he captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry was stunned. The kiss had deepened before Harry was able to pull himself out of Draco's arms. When he did he noticed Draco's body double over as a groan escpaed his lips.

"Draconis?" Harry asked as he rushed to his side. Draco straightened back up with his eyes clenched tightly. He held a hand out to Harry so he couldn't come any closer.

"Draco," he said through grittted teeth as he finally opened his eyes. Harry saw that they were back to the silver color he had seen before. He was so confused. Draco had _just_ told him to call him Draconis, so why had he changed his mind so quickly?

There was definitely something going on with the blonde.

Harry studied Draco for a minute. Nothing seemed dark and threatening. It was as if the Draco from a few seconds ago was another person all together. "Well, are you hungry, Draco?" Harry asked for the second time that morning.

Draco turned to him with a small smile. "Yes," he said.

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen with me?" Harry asked with a smile. "Think you can make it?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Draco said as he took hold of Harry's hand. Harry blushed and led the way out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Draco didn't marvel at the size of the house like all their previous guests had done at past businees parties and such. He actually seemed accustomed to being in such a big house.

Harry watched as Draco sat himself at the breakfast bar and then their eyes met; Harry could only stare. "Are you allergic to anything?" he asked finally turning away. Why did he keep staring?

"Blueberries," Draco said in a very sensual-sounding way. Harry felt an odd tingle in his stomach. Did Draco always talk that way?

"Okay," Harry said as he set to work on making the waffles. "No blueberry waffles... Chocolate chip it is then." As he made the waffles he could feel Draco's eyes on him. Though Draco sat in silence, Harry felt as if the blonde was trying to tell him something or that he had something to say. He let the feeling go as he finished the waffles and made Draco a plate.

Draco eyed the fluffy waffles curiously when Harry placed a plate-full in front of him. "Go ahead, eat up," Harry smiled brightly. He sat next to the blonde, intent on watching him enjoy his little, chocolate-chip masterpieces. Aunt Petunia was a great cook, but Harry prided himself with the knowledge that his waffles were so much better than his aunt's.

Draco used his fork to cut off a small piece of one of the waffles on his plate, but before he could eat it Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait! I forgot the syrup and whipped cream... Do you want to try those as well?"

"Not yet," Draco said as he raised his fork to his lips. The enticing scent of the waffles was making his stomach growl. When the piece of golden, chocolaty goodness touched his tongue he moaned in appreciation. "Amazing," he sighed as he immediately began to get more waffle on his fork.

Harry smiled proudly. "I'm glad you enjoy it." Draco smiled over at him and then raised his fork to Harry's mouth. Harry blushed but politely accepted the bite of waffle Draco offered. "Wow, those might be the best waffles I've ever made ever."

Draco's silver gaze was suddenly drawn to his lips. "Angel, you've got chocolate just there," he said as he pointed to Harry's mouth with his fork.

Harry blushed and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his long-sleeved grey t-shirt. "Is it gone?" he asked.

Draco leaned over and shook his head 'no' before capturing Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet, Harry felt Draco's tongue gently lick at his upper lip before he pulled completely away. He smirked and continued to eat his waffles. "It's gone now."

Harry turned away from him. He could tell that his face was redder than the crimson pajama bottoms Draco was still wearing. "Oh, no! You need clothes!" he exclaimed as he looked at Draco's half-naked form.

"I am fine without them," Draco said as he looked over Harry's body with a hungry gaze. Harry could tell that he was no longer hungry for waffles.

Harry jumped up from his seat. "Y-yes, well if my aunt finds out I've let you run around without proper clothes, she will think me a horrible caretaker... And I'll never hear the end of it from Dudley," he mumbled as he took Draco's plate and fork.

"Dudley?" Draco asked curiously as he stood and followed Harry to the sink. The raven did not appear to notice him.

"He's my cousin," Harry replied.

"Why should he care about my state of undress?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"It's not that," Harry blushed. "It'll be the fact that I allowed you to walk around without clothes. He'll probably pick on me about it when eighty... He'll think I have a crush on you or something."

"Do you find me attractive?" Draco asked as he gripped Harry's hips and pulled him back against his chest.

"I...I... don't even know you," Harry finally said as he felt Draco's heat seeping through the thin material of his shirt. It felt amazing.

"And I don't know you," Draco said as he deeply inhaled Harry's delicate scent, "but I would love to learn... I'm an excellent student," he breathed into Harry's ear.

A pleasurable tingle shot down Harry's spine at the deeply alluring voice and warm breath tickling his ear. How could he not push the blonde away? Why didn't he feel repulsed at being so intimate with someone he had never seen until the night before? Something inside of Harry just wouldn't see reason... He turned in Draco's strong embrace and stood on his tip-toes to kiss the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, careful not to touch the odd collar. Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist before lifting him up and setting him down on the counter. The kiss deepened, this time of Harry's own accord and he moaned into it. After a few long, scorching seconds the kiss ended and Harry pulled back for air. He smiled down at Draco. "First lesson," he said out-of-breath. Draco smirked up at him. "My favorite color is green," Harry said coyly as he pulled Draco back in for another kiss.

DrarryTLA

I'm proud of that if I do say so myself. And I'm fully aware that Draconis only lasted a few seconds, I did that on purpose...

YAY! I updated! I'll try and do it again today or tomorrow!

How far do you think Harry and Draco will go in the next chapter...? HeeHeeHee...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

****

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

"Lucius, if you do not stop pacing around, I will hex you into oblivion," hissed a very irritated Dark Lord. "I believe Draconis is following the plan... If we judged that old fool right, he would not have killed your son _or _the assassin."

Lucius Malfoy stopped his uncharacteristic pacing and dropped his head in defeat. "If one single hair on my son's head is out of place, I'll kill that old bloody bastard myself..."

"Unless your dear wife reaches him first." Lucius rolled his eyes at the mention of Narcissa Malfoy.

"She may be the woman that I married," Lucius said with a very large bit of annoyance in his aristocratic tone, "but she will take no part in the torture of anyone who harms _my_ son," he said adding emphasis to the word 'my.'

"Lucius, tell me this," the Dark Lord said with the slightest bit of amusement in his cold voice, "Why is it that I have been trusting your family to complete all of my tasks when you are so tempermental? How can you be efficent assassins if you lose your temper at such trivial matters?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucius snapped. "I am not tempermental!"

"Here you go," the Dark Lord said as he raised a ghostly pale finger to point at the blonde. "You are yelling at Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort... The Dark Lord, and yet you raise your voice. Do you wish to deny your temper now?"

"I am sorry, my Lord," Lucius said with a bow of his head. "I have every bit of confidence in my son and his assassin... Forgive me for worrying about the life or death of my only heir."

"Your sarcasm knows no bounds," Voldemort said as he turned his head to a small side table next to the couch he sat on. He picked up a small, moving family portrait set up there. "I must say that your mate has rubbed off on you, I can barely tell when you are sarcastic and when you are honest... Such lowly idiosyncrasies are unbecoming for a Malfoy."

"Do not insult my mate," Lucius growled as he took the picture away. He smiled down at the picture and waved at the smiling image of a baby Draco and the brunette holding him.

"As soon as your son completes this mission," Voldemort said as his eyes took on a murderous red gleam, "he will be unbeatable."

Lucius placed the picture back on the table and smiled, wondering what kind of progress his son was making...

Draco was very pleased with the progress he had made with the black-haired angel. His kisses were sweeter than the chocolate-chip waffles, and tasted better as well. Harry's slender legs were wrapped around his waist and he reveled in the intimate feeling. They had since moved from the kitchen to an elegant living room with large, leather couches. Harry had blushed when Draco lifted him from the counter and carried him as if he weighed nothing, and Draco had loved the feel of Harry's heated skin pressed against him, seeping through the bandages covering his chest. He could practically feel his wounds disappearing at the soothing contact. He had never felt so... amazing with anything or anyone, yet the angel beneath him made him feel that and so much more. Every inch of his body burned with desire and his lips tingled with the taste of the smaller teen. He nearly lost it when those soft hands began to explore his bandaged chest.

"Draco," Harry panted when he pulled his mouth away. Draco's head automatically leaned forward to reconnect their lips and Harry chuckled. He did, however, evade Draco's lips and blushed. "We should proabably stop now," he said without making eye contact.

Draco smiled despite himself and made to comment that neither he nor Harry actually wanted to stop, but someone began yelling before he had the chance.

"That would probably be a pretty bloody fucking brilliant plan!"

Harry paled at the enraged voice and quickly unwrapped his legs from around Draco's waist and pushed him away as hard as he could without damaging the blonde further. "U-uncle Vernon! What are-... I'm... I'm-" but the overweight man would not listen. He simply held up a hand and successfully sent a glare filled with so much disgust that Harry's eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"I do not want to hear anything you have to say!" Vernon yelled loudly. Harry closed his eyes and willed his tears not to fall while in front of his uncle. He did not deserve the satisfaction of knowing how much his words hurt his nephew. Harry would not show any weaknesses in front of him.

"Fine," Harry said as he stood. As calmly as he could he retreated from the room, careful not to anger his uncle further.

Draco was seeing red. _Let me out! _Draconis seethed. _Let me out, goddammit! And I'll teach that human a thing or two about anger._

And for once, Draco did not argue with the assassin inside of him. The snake and skull on his forearm began to burn as he willed his inner beast out, and this time the burn was almost pleasurable...

"Hello, _human," _Draconis spat as he approached the whale of a man who was now too frightened to move. "Do you realize how much damage you just did? How much pain you inflicted with your ignorantly angry words?" He then grabbed the front of Vernon's suit and proceeded to lift him an entire foot off the ground with a strength no human could ever possibly posess. Vernon must have weighed at least 300 pounds! "How much pain I am going to inflict on _you?"_

"W-what are you?" Vernon asked as he tried to pull Draconis's hands off of him. The look in his dark grey eyes was terrifying. How was this child able to lift him so easily?

"I am the worst kind of person to anger," Draconis sneered. "I am the nightmare you Muggles fear. I am a Slytherin... And I do not like the way you treat angels such as Harry. Beauty such as his should not be shunned, and I will teach you a lesson you will never forget."

"Draco?" Harry called. "Are.. Are you coming? I need t-to check your... injuries." Draconis could hear the sadness consuming Harry's voice, the tears he wanted to cry.

"I will be seeing you again," Draconis said as he dropped Vernon with a growl. He then bowed his head, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to their original silver color.

Vernon remained on the floor even after Draco had left the room...

"Mother, why is father so upset with Harry?" Dudley asked as the pair were on their way to the doctor's office. They had been driving for two hours now and Dudley could finally take the silence no longer.

"Your father is... Well, he's just..." Petunia could not find the right words to express her husband's idiotic temper and displeasure.

"Old fashioned?" Dudley supplied with a cough.

"Precisely!" Petunia laughed.

"Do you think he cares that he's hurting Harry's feelings?" Dudley asked next.

"Of course he does, sweetie. Your father just can't handle change very well. He'll get over it... And Harry knows he isn't to blame for Vernon's idiocy," Petunia laughed.

"I suppose you're right, mum," Dudley sighed just a coughing fit hit him. When it finally ended he said, "Father better come to his senses soon."

"I'm afraid we'll lose Harry forever if he doesn't," Petunia sighed in agreement. "Harry's very strong, just like Lilly was, but..." She patted Dudley's arm softly. "We're the only family he's got left, aren't we? Vernon is being a right old git about things!"

"Mum, did you just call dad a 'git'?" Dudley asked with a weak laugh. He did not want to upset his throat and have another coughing fit. Petunia nodded and burst out laughing. Dudley smiled. He loved to see his mother smile genuinely. Ever since his father had been spending more and more time away from home (Harry), Dudley could tell his mother was slowly growing more and more depressed. Vernon Dursley, however, was not known to put others before himself, and in fact, he was the most selfish businessman in Surrey. He had no way of seeing how upset his alienation was making the entire house.

A thought struck Dudley... "Are you sure it was okay to leave Harry with that stranger?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure," Petunia smiled. "And he was rather handsome, if I may add."

Dudley turned questioning blue eyes onto his mother. "Did you leave Harry alone on purpose?"

"And if I did?" Petunia laughed. "Its about time Harry was able to find someone... How often do attractive teenagers in need of medical attention fall into our backyard?"

Dudley laughed, "It is a rare occurence indeed."

"Yes, well, I just hope that poor boy is okay," Petunia said next. Her mother senses were beginning to kick in full swing. "There was so much blood last night, and he was out in the rain as well! Poor dear..."

Dudley smiled over at his mother. His chest began to burn with an upcoming cough so he had not wanted to risk laughing. "If Father would let you, you'd turn the house into an orphanage, wouldn't you?"

"Probably," Petunia chuckled. "I'm a woman who loves children, what can I say? And they wouldn't be _orphans_ at my house."

"Father would have a heart attack if you tried to adopt that many kids!" Dudley weakly exclaimed as he began coughing.

"Well, if your father doesn't come to terms with Harry being different, he'll need to start worrying about keeping his own place at home. I'd gladly give his study to a child in need and get a smaller bed for myself," Petunia said matter-of-factly.

Dudley could tell his mother was not joking...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

****

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

"Harry?" Draco asked as he sat up with fresh bandages where they were needed. Really, he only put them on for Harry's sake. His wounds were already healed over. All that remained were scars, simple remnants of the wounds.

"Yes?" Harry asked avoiding eye contact. He gathered the used bandages and wrapping before standing to take them away. Draco grabbed his arm before he could get away. "I'm fine!" Harry said hastily as he tried to pull his arm from the blonde's strong grasp.

"You're trembling," Draco stated calmly. Harry stilled. It was true, his uncle had hurt him bad just then. All he wanted was for the man to accept him. He was the only father Harry had ever had...

"It... hurts," Harry whispered. He dropped the wrappings when Draco pulled him flush against his chest. Harry felt tears fall freely as he pressed his cheek as close to Draco's warmth as he could. The blonde's heartbeat was strong and steadily growing faster. "Draco, why is your heart beating so fast?"

"Is it?" Draco asked as he rubbed soothing circles into the smaller teen's back. "It must be you..."

Harry blushed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's back. The tears stopped, and all Harry could think to do was to allow Draco to lift him from the ground and place him on the bed. Draco joined him and proceeded to wrap his arms around his slender waist, pulling Harry as close to him as possible. Warmth from Draco's body surrounded Harry. He had never felt so much affection from anyone. There had never been so much warmth generated towards him. He forgot his uncle and the pain in his chest. He forgot the tears. He forgot the now-distant pain of losing his parents... He could feel nothing but Draco now... He turned in Draco's arms and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "You're not allowed to leave me..." he whispered as his eyelids began to grow heavy.

"I won't..." Draco whispered back. Inside, he could feel it with every fiber of his being that he would never be able to leave Harry's side now. He had never felt such a strong connection with any one person in his entire life, not even his father. The assassin inside of him had never once tried to protect someone. His sole purpose whenever Draconis took over was to kill. After all, their world revolved around one simple motto: kill or be killed. The urge to kill Harry's uncle had been almost too great to succumb. The fact that Draconis had not killed the whale of a man was a sign in itself that Harry was worth more than the overpowering urge to take revenge. Draco and Draconis both never wanted to see Harry hurt ever again...

Downstairs, Vernon Dursely was slowly coming back into himself. Had that blonde stranger really threatened him over Harry, his own nephew? Wasn't it his own private business how he treated his kin? Petunia and Dudley may have been open to the idea of Harry being a faggot, but Vernon was not. To walk in from work and see Harry in the arms of some man in _his_ house... It had sent his blood boiling. How dare that boy disprespect his home!

But... Vernon could tell that Draconis had been completely serious and would no doubt carry out with his threat if tested... How else could Vernon get that little freak out? His wife would be gone for a while yet, and Dudley was far too weak from his poor health to be considered anything more than useless if brute strength was needed. There had to be someone he could call besides the local police. He could not afford any scandals. Privet Drive was notorious for its gossip. Word spread fast around town when things happened on Privet Drive. Vernon was one week away from the biggest deal of his career. Any sort of police-related incident would present his homelife as sketchy and untrustworthy for a while until the gossip smoke could have a chance to clear...

Who else was there besides the police? Vernon made his way to his study and locked the door behind him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter... Unfortunately.**

****

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

The very second Petunia Dursley stepped into her own house, she knew something had gone awry. "Dudley, darling, go ahead up to your room. I'll just go check on Harry and our guest and get some supper ready."

Dudley, however, knew that the tone of his mother's voice betrayed her calm composure. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. "Yes, mum," he said after a moment. There was no point in trying to stop his mother. She was far too stubborn for that. And besides, the doctor had given Dudley a rather large pill that was finally beginning to take affect. With a few more days of rest, he would be as good as new; furthermore, he was utterly useless while under the drug's effects. With a slow turn, he headed to the stairs. His father was probably home and in a foul mood...

"I'll be up shortly, dear!" Petunia called with a smile as Dudley weakly trudged up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Petunia allowed her posture to change- her eyes hardened, she clenched her fists at her sides, and her pale lips turned down in stern frown. The sharp tap of her heels on the hardwood floor echoed down the hall as she marched to her husband's study. She was not happy...

The moment she walked throught the front door she had smelled them- the lemon drops. _That _man was here... And Vernon knew how Petunia felt about having that man in her house. He was not welcome. Ever.

"Vernon Archibald Dursely," Petunia said clipped tones as she pushed through the door to her husband's study without so much as a knock. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, h-hello, P-petunia, dear," Vernon said as he jumped up in surprise. The lights in the study were dim, the main source of them coming from the fireplace where two chairs were placed. Vernon hastily stood from his chair while the other figure remained seated without a single glance back.

"Why is that man in house, Vernon?" Petunia spat as she pushed her husband's meaty hand away from her. "You know I do not ever wish to see his face here."

"I know, sweetheart, but we were only talking," Vernon tried to explain.

"Talking about what, _sweetheart_?" Petunia glared.

"Why, the weather! Of course!" the figure said as he turned to smile at Petunia. His half-moon spectacles nearly hid his twinkling blue eyes with the glare from the fireplace shining on them. "Care for a lemon drop?" he offered.

Petunia scoffed with the most bitter glare she could manage in the man's direction. "No, Mister Dumbledore, but I _do _want you out of my house." Dumbledore simply chuckled and stood from his seat.

"As you wish, Petunia, dear," he said with a nod. "Thanks for the drink, Vernon. And with that, I'll be on my way."

"Albus!" Vernon called. "Can I count on you?"

"But of course," Dumbledore said with a wink. He made like he was tipping a hat before finding his own way to the front door. Once he was gone, Petunia rounded on her husband.

"What in the bloody world was that... that man doing in this house!"

"I-I simply needed his help with some business," Vernon stuttered out.

"Whatever sort of business can you have with the likes of him?"

"Its that blasted blonde upstairs!" Vernon yelled back. He could hold it in no longer. Petunia had no right to yell at him. He was trying to protect his family! She needed to know that the blonde was dangerous! _And _residing under his ruddy roof! "He's dangerous! Nearly killed me when I got home!"

"He was unconscious when I left this morning!" Petunia exclaimed. "He lost so much blood last night that I-"

"You don't understand, Petunia!" Vernon interrupted. "He... He... I walked in on him and Harry being indecent! For heaven's sake! They were in the li-"

"So that's what this is about, is it?" Petunia asked, her voice getting softer. Vernon paled at the tone. "Vernon, I think it's best that you spend the night somewhere eslse tonight... After you've had some time to cool down."

"I don't need to calm down," Vernon muttered.

Petunia gave him a look that could have cut glass. "Do not come back to this house until you can accept Harry- our nephew- for who he is... Or... unless you have a lawyer with divorce papers."

"But Petu-"

"Out," Petunia said raising an elegant finger to silence her husband. "Right now. Get out. I will not stand for such poison under this roof."

Vernon knew that he would not change his wife's mind. He would just have to prove to her how dangerous the blonde really was... "Alright, I'll leave." Without a glance back, he was gone.

Petunia took a deep breath to calm her heart and let it out shakily. She had never been so angry at her husband. She supposed it was about time she gave him a piece of her mind. How could he feel so negatively about Harry? Making up stories too! Petunia smoothed out her clothes and left the study. She would go check on Harry and the stranger before preparing dinner. Perhaps Harry could help her. She wondered if the blonde had woken up yet as she made her way to the stairs...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry..."

Harry sighed in content and snuggled into the warmth surrounding him.

"Harry..."

He then proceded to ignore the sound of his name being called. He was having the most amazing dream. The sun was shining on his skin, its rays warming him in the cool ocean breeze. He definitely did not want to be pulled out back into consciousness.

"Harry..." And this time, Harry recognized the voice. It was Draco. What was the blonde doing at the beach? He should have been resting. Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes; he was no longer on the beach. "Good morning," Draco chuckled.

"Hello," Harry blushed as he sat up to wipe his eyes. Draco handed him his glasses and remained standing next to the bed.

"Your aunt is back," Draco said. "She came in a few moments ago to see if you were awake."

"I bet she was confused as to why you were here," Harry chuckled.

"Just surprised," Draco replied. "She's gone down to prepare dinner. She wants you to meet her if you're up to it."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

Harry smiled in relief. He just felt as if he would be able to explain the incident with his uncle better if Draco was there with him. Somehow, the blonde's presence was comforting to him. "I wonder if Uncle Vernon is gone yet...?" he whispered.

"If he knows what's best for him..." Draco whispered darkly.

Harry could barely hear him, but noticed that his silver eyes darkened considerably at the mention of his uncle. "Did you say something?" he asked curiously.

"Only that you need not keep your aunt waiting," Draco said smoothly. His eyes returned to normal and he held out a hand to the smaller teen. Harry took the hand with a smile. He only hoped his aunt wasn't too upset with him for making Uncle Vernon so angry...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT**__**own **_**Harry Potter... **_**Unfortunately.**

NOTE: It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for that. I'm gonna try to get this story moving again. Lol. So, don't be too upset if this chapter ends up being really short- I assure you that it will just be another filler before the plot thickens! :D

Well, the plot ends up thickening a bit at the end... Hmmmmm... I'll update again ASAP!

Not proof-read! Sorry about that!

Enjoy!

_**You're Not Allowed To Leave Me**_

The moment Harry walked into the kitchen and saw his aunt, he found that the overwhelming urge to run into her arms was too strong to ignore. He did just that, wrapping his arms tightly around his aunt's pale frame as he attempted to dry his burning eyes before any tears fell.

"Harry, dear, what's happened?" Petunia asked as her arms wrapped around her nephew. He was trembling.

"I'm.. s-sorry," he tried to say around the fabric of her neatly pressed dress.

"Sorry for what, dear?" Petunia asked as she moved a hand into her nephew's hair to rub his head in the soothing manner he'd always favored when he was younger. She sent a questioning look at the young blonde who had followed Harry in to the kitchen. She noticed that he had changed clothes since she'd been gone. He cleaned up rather nicely, she thought even as her eyes darkened. If he had done anything to her dear Harry...

"For m-making U...uncle V-vernon angry," Harry said pitifully as his thin arms wrapped more tightly around his aunt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling," Petunia whispered as she looked back down at Harry. "What happened?"

But it was not Harry who answered her. The blonde stepped closer, his posture looking very tense as if he was ready to strike. Surely he wasn't mad at Harry, Petunia worried. She rotated their embrace just enough to where her back was predominately turned to the approaching blonde instead of her nephew's. Just in case. "That _man" _the blonde started as if the very word burned his toungue, "was a wretch, a cruel excuse for a human being whose rage is better suited for the dark ages or better yet, a well-hidden dungeon where his venomous words could not foul the earth and angels like Harry ever again."

Petunia, who should have been apalled at the stranger who dared to talk about her Vernon that way, with so much hatred and conviction... But, as she felt the trembling in her arms increase slightly and then felt the way Harry's arms tightened around her even more- which was nearly impossible- she felt her own anger begin to bubble. "Harry, what did your uncle say?"

She was relieved to hear that Harry had stopped crying when he replied. "It's not what he said, Aunt Petunia." He raised his head from her chest and looked up at her, his emerald eyes still watery. He looked the epitome of a kick puppy, and Petunia felt her anger with her spouse grow that much more. Who could be so hurtful to such an innocent teenager like Harry? "It's the _way _he said it. Yelling. Loudly. It hurt," Harry finished lamely.

Neither of the two noticed that Draco was close enough to wrap Harry in his own arms, so when he did just that, it took a few moments for them each to process the action. He pulled Harry flush against his t-shirt covered chest and gently tucked the unruly black hair beneath his chin- which was easy because he had six inches on the smaller teen. Petunia raised her eyebrow in surprise while Harry settled on blushing furiously, his previously sad demeanor forgotten for the moment.

Petunia was about to pull Harry out of those unfamiliar arms and interrogate the blonde with a vengeance, but before she had her chance, another confused member of the family walked into the kitchen.

"Did I miss something?" Dudley asked in confusion as he stepped into the room with the blanket from his bed wrapped around his shoulders.

**DrarryTLA**

"Lucius?" called a very hoarse voice as a very raggedly dressed man with shaggy, tangled brunette hair fell into a very large and very empty study. He mustered up enough energy to pull the rest of his legs from the green flames of the fireplace before they had a chance to turn orange again, he hadn't escaped from the pits of his own personal hell just to be burnt so easily by a small fireplace. Traveling by floo, or a magic black powder that granted the user the ability to travel from fireplace to fireplace, was the only way of transporting himself that the brunette could physically handle. After months of torture, a poor diet- when he was permitted food in the first place, and a case of severe dehydration, the weakened man was quite proud that he had been able to lift the floo powder to even survive his escape.

The man closed his eyes tightly, fighting the dehydration and emptiness plaguing his stomach, willed himself to push up from the ground until he was sitting. And then kneeling. And then finally standing, even while he was swaying dangerously on his feet. "Lucius?!" he called out as loud as his damaged, dry throat would allow him as he took his first step forward. As he thought he might, he lost his balance and latched onto the closest piece of furniture he could to avoid falling onto the ground. If he hit the ground now, he wasn't sure he would be able to muster up the strength to get up. And he'd already made it so far...

"Lucius!" he tried again, feeling the bitter taste of blood as his dry throat fought back at being pushed so hard. He kept a weak grip on the large chair- which had been the closest furniture to him- and took another cautious step forward. His balance was better, but he suposed that was because the chair was holding up most of weight- well what little weight he had left on his abused frame. "Damn that bastard," he whispered darkly as he thought of the twinkly-eyed monster who had had him locked away.

"Lu... Lucius!" he called again, growing angry that his throat would not allow him to scream any louder than a harsh whisper. After another two steps forward, the chair was already behind him and he needed another form of support. He looked around the study, easily seeing the other furniture pieces scattered around in the flickering light of the fireplace. The desk. It was closest. He took a deep breath to steel himself, ignoring the fact that the deep inhalation caused his vision to slightly blur and the room then appeared to be spinning slightly. With a huff of air he pushed off of the chair and immediately reached out to grab the top of the desk, knocking off a few random trinkets as he fell half-way on top of the relatively short desk top.

His next attempt to call out to the elder Malfoy died in his throat as he caught sight of a single picture that had been knocked to ground during his attempt at stopping his fall. He carefully held on to the desk with one hand and then slowly bent down to pick up the silver frame, a smile breaking its way across his chapped lips, his eyes growing bleary as the promise of tears burned in them. The picture was one he hadn't seen before. He didn't even remember posing for it! But there he was, smiling at the camera man with a beautiful blonde on one side of him and a laughing blonde baby in his arms on the other side. His family...

The brunette was torn from his reverie at the sound of footsteps approaching the study he was in. He quickly set the picture back down and listened intently for any clue that would tell him who might be heading his way. He wasn't disappointed. "My Lord?" called the blonde that he had been calling for since he'd flooed in. He hastily raised a hand to his unkempt mane of tangled brown hair in an attempt to press it down into the closest semblance of tidy he could. Then he wiped his face off as best he could with the aid of a mirror- even though his hands and arms were as dirtied and beat up as his sunken cheeks and cracked lips. He adjusted the striped prison wear he had on so it was no longer falling from his left shoulder and tried to tie the drawstrings of the pants even as his hands trembled. "I thought you were gone already!" the blonde called as he grew closer and closer until finally reaching the door.

The lights of the study came on as the master of the Manor grabbed the door knob and twisted it. The brunette tried to muster up his best smile even though he was absolutely terrified of how the blonde would actually react to see him there. "Did something happen wi-" but Lucius immediately stopped mid-sentence as he finally stepped into the study and saw the weak and beaten man standing before. "Sirius?" he asked after a few shocked seconds. His voice was barely above a whisper as if he thought that speaking any louder would cause the brunette to disappear into thin air.

"Hello, Lucius," the brunette whispered back, even though he wanted to scream at the top of his longs. (His poorly saturated throat would not allow him to get any louder.) "I'm home... If you'll h...have me."

The only answer he received was an arm full of crying blonde. Sirius felt hot tears hitting his chest through the thin material of his prison wear. He wrapped his arms- which had found strength in the blonde's presence- to wrap tightly around the blonde before him. "How did you escape?" Lucius asked without looking up from where his face was nuzzled into the too-thin neck of his mate, not very pleased with the sickly pallor of his once tan skin and the scattering of bruises all over the delicate skin. "No one ever escapes..."

"He could not keep me from you forever," Sirius answered honestly as he pulled Lucius's face up so he could see the silver eyes and pale skin he'd been missing like the food and water that had been kept from him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forhead before he leaned back heavily against the desk, never releasing his hold on the other male. He didn't have any time to say or do anything else as, finally, the weight of everything he'd gone through, suffered, survived, and done in order to make it to this exact moment came crashing down on him full force. The study around him began to fade away into nothing as the exhaustion, hunger, dehydration, and weakness from being held captive finally claimed him into unconsciousness.

"Sirius!"

At least, if he died right then, he got to see Lucius one more time...


End file.
